A network policy is generally a policy that includes rules for computer network access. The network policy generally can be implemented by a network device to enforce a set of rules for computer network access. Example network devices include routers, switches, security devices, load balancers, and/or other network devices. Network devices can be physical, virtual, and/or Software-Defined Networking (SDN) devices.
Network devices, such as firewalls and routers, are typically configured with a policy that includes rules or routing Access Control Lists (ACLs). Firewall rules and routing ACLs are generally sensitive and complex elements of networked systems. Their sensitivity derives from the importance of hardening external access to a company's data center and enterprise networks. Their complexity generally derives from the wide array of network devices that may be in use in any company along with the rules logic in every network device.